Many systems permit a viewer to download video content at a desired time. One example is video on demand (VOD), where video content may be stored as a file on a video server remote from a user's device. Content service providers may offer VoD real time streaming, such as pay-per-view, permitting a user to buy or select video content in the form of a movie or television program. A user device may request particular video content and the remote server may stream the requested content over a network to the user device for viewing now or for storing and viewing at a later time.
Issues may occur when distributing video content from the video server to the user device via a network, particularly for content requiring high bandwidth and/or during periods of high demand. One such issue may occur when a user requests, for example, high definition (HD) content. During periods of high demand, a request for HD content may be received by the video server at a time when there is insufficient bandwidth available over the network to stream the HD content from the remote server to the user device. Another problem may occur during periods of high demand if a request for HD content is received by the video server at a time when the content is not locally stored by the video server (e.g., in a cache or other local memory), and there is insufficient bandwidth available, on a back link, for example, for the video server to obtain the requested HD content from another source for ultimate delivery to the user device.
Current solutions are to deny the request for content, or to deliver the content despite the insufficient bandwidth. Denying the request erodes customer confidence in the service, which is undesirable, particularly when the request is denied without explanation. Attempting to deliver content from the video server despite insufficient bandwidth risks an unsatisfactory viewing experience due to compromised, inconsistent or unpredictable video quality. Further, forced delivery despite insufficient bandwidth may cause an unsatisfactory viewing experience to other users served by the system.
Thus, there exists a need for a solution to allow for delivery of data or content in view of bandwidth limitations from a provider to the consumer.